the new girl
by Tamaka Haru
Summary: theres a new girl in town and she has a big secret. TYxOC
1. moving in

i have to redo this chapter because my sister said i was a piece of shit

... oh yeah she said that i could use her deviantart page as my home page again because i can't draw for shit

p.s she draws my characters for me ^^ such a nice girl

* * *

Tigerlilly: POV

Hi my name is Tigerlilly Flower. I just move here from Boston two days ago with my family I'm fan of Beyblade. My Bitbeast is Catgdon she looks like a cat and dragon mix. And I got one big secret.

~Two days ago~

Well it happen like this. I just got out of the van when keorla-chan jumps out before me (she's my pet cat). Something landed in our yard it was a blade you see keorla-chan, was a very out going cat so she started playing with it. "No keorla-chan you might stretch it" I said to her. "Hey!" said a voice. I turn around to see the owner of it was Tyson. And I couldn't believe my eyes it was Tyson from the Bladebreakers. I got lost in his eyes then I remember the world tournament in Russia that the boy that hurt Ray had lavender hair. And I had lavender hair, which went down to my butt; my bangs would normally be in my eyes so I have to push them out. My eyes were icy blue when people look in them they sat they felt a chill up there spine, that makes me laugh not to be rude.

"Sorry about that about I think that I shoot it too high" said Tyson. He acted like he didn't see my lavender hair but I knew he saw it was the first thing people notice about me and my siblings. I felt something wet and stretchy on my toes "EEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled "new? " I herded when I looked down I saw that keorla-chan was licking my toes. I pick up the blade and handed it to Tyson. "Thanks you have a blade right?" he asked. "Nyow mew" mewed Keorla-chan witch means (yeah, she and she pretty good at it too!!) Keorla-chan ran off "you have to got back to your match" I said looking at my feet. "Tigerlilly!" I herd Daisy call get your cat she's digging though the boxes. "I think she wants her catnip toy"

"Oh coming" I answered.

"I'm coming too" I looked at Tyson like he was crazy.

He followed me into our house; there stood Daisy with her arm crosses over her chest. Staring me down with her, own icy blue eyes, I myself felt a chill go up my back. That's not Daisy, I know this because Daisy eyes doesn't make chills. It makes a warm fluffy sensation

that must be Kat I rolled my eyes. She had on a lavender wig with pig tails on; there four of us were quadruplets three girls one boy. I walked over to her and snatched the wig off "come on Kat don't play, we have to unpack right now" I told her. Kat or Katrina had short cut hair that was very full and spiky; she has the face of an angel but the heart of a demon. She looked at me an evil smile spread across her face "What…?" I didn't want to know the answer really. She tuned around and said "Oh nothing sis" then she walked away like nothing happened.

"Twin?" Tyson asked

"No" I said "quadruplet"

"Oh"

Just then Kerola-chan came running up to him with something in her mouth, I felt goose running though my whole body. It was a blade, my blade she looked at me with her green eyes and dropped it, then ran back to me. Tyson picked it up and looked at it like an idiot. He looked at the cat then at the blade.

"Wow the cat can blade?!" he said in excitement, Kerola-chan jaw dropped

"No that's my sister's blade" I looked around to see Daisy the real Daisy she, stood there pouting arm crossed over chest she's so cute at times.


	2. Daisy, Timothy, and WTF

CHAPTER #2

Moon lit kitten :Hi am back srry it took so long some years really ~

Storkfangirl: mmmm… years and you finished it already

Moon lit kitten: shut up… ok heres chapter 2

* * *

Daisy pov:

I looked at my sister and that boy I seen him some where …but where. I shrugged it off and ran up to her passed the blue hair kid. She looked at me with big eyes bigger then normal I gotta to tell her I gotta the Timothy is gone or worse dead I think Kat did it. "TIMMY GONE" I yelled at the top of my lungs wave my arms, I looked at her but all she did was looked at me. Sis come our bother is gone. "What?" she said looking at me with worried eyes? I started to cry "Timmy gone he's not here I looked everywhere nothing he's not here" I gasped and let go my worse fear "what someone came and kidnapped him, what if… if they took him raped him and killed him" I ran back to house looked for him once more then back to the yard, Tig rubbing the back of her head, blushing, laughing, and talking to that blue haired boy. "He's not here Tig" she looked at me with sad eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder "did you check the tuck?"

Ah … sister you're so wise I didn't you see. I turn and started to make a run to the tuck I saw two pairs of shoes poking out. Their, his shoes I know it oh Timmy pleas let it be you if not I don't know what. I pushed the door fully open their, he is sleeping Timmy, my older bother only by five minute so what he's still older. "Oh Timmy it's you" I squealed and jumped on his sleeping form. "Get off" he yelled and pushed me off. "See I told you he didn't disappear" Tigerlilly said form behind me I looked at her and nodded she smiled and went back to that boy. "Who's that" Timmy asked

"I don't know" I said

"Oh, looks familiar"

"I know"

Tigerlilly Pov:

Like I said daisy can be cute at times, but some times she just to munch. I sighed and turned back to Tyson he smiled at me. I felt my heart leaped just a little "so what was that about?" he asked. I looked at my feet then back at him "Timothy my younger bother, or her older bother" he nodded with understanding." So, you blade huh?" I nodded "not munch as I want to, but yeah I do" I smiled. I looked at him he was smiling like he just got a bright idea, my eye brows crooked a bit. "I just got the best idea ever" he yelled out of nowhere I jump and lost my balance and fell on my butt. He looked down on me and smile, handed me his hand I took it and he helped me up. "Like I was sayin' why don't you come over my house tomorrow?" I looked at him. Am lost, very lost did he just ask me to come over to his house? "Well I just thinking that you would be done packing by then, and the guys won't mine ether" he looked at me "so what you say?" he smiled, blushed a little "sure".

"Great I'll be here at eleven sharp" he said leaving, stood there and watched him till he disappeared. I turned only to fall on my butt again damn. Kat, Timothy, and Daisy they were smiling ear to ear "What?" I almost yelled.

"Did you get his number?" Kat purred

"no"

"Aw why not?"

"It was Tyson, the Tyson Granger"

"Yeah we all know what you think about him" Daisy smiled

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said looking the other way my face is so hot I am redder then Tala's hair right now.

"Come on we all know that you have the biggest crush on him, ever sine you first saw him" they teased

"No ever since he first played" I covered my mouth with my hands

"We knew it" they yelled in unison

I turned and walked away, no I didn't walk I stomped away there laugher rang in my ears. They ran up to me

"So what did you say" They asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Oh we know that he asked you out"

"Too his house"

"Really?"

"His friends would be there"

"He going to, share you with them??!!"

"No we are just going to blade that's all"

"Right" they laughed and went back to the house.

I went up to my room I looked at the mirror OMG… my face IT IS AS RED TALA'S HAIR maybe even redder. I fell on my bed and sighed.


	3. to Tyson's house

CHAPTER #3

Moon lit kitten: k am here wit number 3

Storkfangirl: agh

Moon lit kitten: shut and post some thing up

Storkfangirl: I did …. Fable….

moon lit kitten: …NO /// **s**he for Negima! We just started that one

Storkfangirl: deal wit it -__-

* * *

Tigerlilly'S POV:

I was in my room at the time the door bell rang, am not going to get that I thought as got up. Walking across my room, undoing the wedgie that my under wear had made, I pulled down my shirt so it could cover my stomach, could the shirt do that for me no it bounced back up. I opened the door to go to the bathroom when I got the feeling to see who was at the door. I quietly tip toed over to the stair case and took a peek, I saw lavender hair and blue hair…, crap Tyson was coming today damn I forgot and am in my under wear and T- shirt. I ran back to my room as fast and shift as my legs could take me, I closed the door no I locked the door be hind me. I herd them coming up the stairs as I looked for something to wear but panties and too short T-shirt, I found some shorts in a box near by, I herd a knock on my door, damn their fast I found a more suitable T-shirt. In another box I had my blade, which I put a belt around my waist. "Tyg someone here to see you" I herd Daisy on the other side of the door "coming" I answered as I hurried to put on my clothes.

I took one more look at myself though the mirror _'I look good'_ I thought then I opened the door. Keorla-chan jolted out of my room I looked at her like how long have you been in there. Daisy had the same look no her face "no pig tails to day?" I asked she looked at me like I was crazy "OF COURSE SIS!" she yelled I herd bells. Then she ran, sometimes I think, she thinks am Kat for some reason "well have a good day" she said taking a corner to her room. _'Okay...'_ I thought_'weird'_.

"Well we better, get going"

"Huh?"

"The guys are expecting me back now"

"Oh"

He was the first out of the house, damn he's fast when he's under pressure ha that's so funny how someone become so fast when something is at risk. When I got out the door I was blinded by the sun, damn you sun blinding me I put my arm over my face to protect it form the evil sun. Yes sun is evil could kill us. Before I knew it he was down the street, see fast. He made me RUN! To reach him… must be something big then. Are they gonna kill him if he doesn't come back in time? They'll go to jail if they do that right? Stop running to fast, can catch up and all but isn't that rude. I don't care I sound like my grandmother, you know what I did yeah I sped up till I was neck and neck with him.

"What's the rush?"

"We're training and I took our break to get you"

"Oh, that was sweet, your very kind you know that?" I said to him he smiled back at me, maybe it was the sun or did I see a bush … it was the sun.

We were coming up to a house. Tyson went in it I guess that was the house I followed him. "Hi grandpa" he said to an old man he nodded "Tyson your friends are getting unruly" he said looking at me, well I smiled and bowed to him like a good girl. "Okay, okay" he said grabbing my hand, dragging me to his back yard. I felt like a rag doll. He opened the back door and there was a blinding light, I don't know from it was from the good lookin' guys or the sun, but there was a blinding light I tell you! "About time you showed up" I herd a sour voice like they had a stick up their ass hee…hee up there ass. I looked over to see where the stick-ass-voice came from, and guess who it was Mr. sour puss himself Kai Hiwatari. I sighed, because know people like him so very well. "Hey look, Tyson was telling the truth after all!" a blonde boy said who I took to be Max, Georgette Tate; that has a ring to it really, wait till I tell I meet her future hubby I giggled a little.

Tyson nudged me I looked at him; his face was red for some reason "hi am Tigerlilly Flower" I said with a bow, I looked up at Tyson he smiled; I guess that was what he wanted. They looked at me for a good long moment, I felt like they were striping me with their eyes that's not a good feeling. "So are Tyson, sure you didn't just found her on the streets" Max said, looking at me. WHAT THE HELL!!! I look like I same off the streets my eyes widen damn you Max. I looked at Tyson with a look the said what are, they talking about? He smiled a nervous smile and said "well, when I came home yesterday, after we met. With you cat, sisters, brother and everything." I nodded "they thought I was making it up, that I saw a girl with lavender hair" I laughed "HEY, they thought I was skipping practice" I laughed some more "maybe you were" I snickered "well your siblings aren't exactly normal" okay he can have the "oh, Tyson you haven't seen half of it yet" his eyes widen "there eleven of us, really there been four births but there eleven all under eighteen" his mouth was agape "theirs more to, that was just a treats" oh his look was priceless but, am telling the truth.

Can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen I always say. I had a foxy grin on right now, I don't know why but I have one on. "Eleven…" I herd him sighed as I sat down next to Kenny he looked at me, I looked at him I was like this till Ray said "Tyson calm down". I looked a round a little I still felt Kai's eyes on me I guess he thought that I was a spy or something. Heh Kai thinks that he all that but he not, I have a burning hate for him really he's such a jerk, and he's mean to Tyson…ass. "So where did you come from?" Ray asked "the states" I said simply "what part?" Max asked in a hyper voice "Boston Mass" I said proudly pointing to myself with my thumb.

"Eh, New York better"

"What? In Boston we have Copley"

"Statue of liability"

"Red sox"

"Yankees"

"Dorchester"

"The today show at Rockefeller center"

I looked at him damn he got me. "Well I don't care I don't like the today show any ways" I said smiling with victory as I move a piece of my hair be hind my ear. Max looked at me "Tyson, I like her she's funny" Max said I giggled. Tyson was still standing there I, was getting worried "Max is he going to be okay?" I asked Max, he nodded I looked at Tyson once more and sighed laughed and talked to Ray. I herd the door dell, who else is coming here? Kenny got up and went to get the door. "Oh she's here already?" Ray said looking at the door. I listened as soft foot taps came our way. "Tiger?" that voice so soft but attention demanding at the sometime could it be Cathy? I turned a round; yes it was her, her pink hair still the same length mid back, her bangs were pertly in her eyes. Her green eyes looked stocked as they looked at me from behind her round glasses at me I smiled at her.

"Hey Cath why so stocked you knew that we where moving"

"Yeah but, I thought I was today"

"Luke" Cathy nodded "don't listen to him, he spew lies like an liar bird"

"Well I guess your right Tiger" she needs to stop believing her bother.


End file.
